1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel aza-anthracyclinone derivatives, their use for the treatment of amyloidosis, methods for their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
2. Description of the Background
The relationship between amyloidosis, cell death and loss of tissue function appears to be of relevance for different type of disorders including neurodegenerative disorders. Therefore, the prevention of amyloid formation and/or the induction of amyloid degradation can be an important therapeutic tool for all pathological disorders associated with amyloidosis including AL amyloidosis and neurodegenerative disorders of the Alzheimer's type.